


缚-2

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-2

“那么这次的会议就到此为止，大家辛苦了。”  
　　作为一个合格的，对自己严苛到甚至有些残忍的人，纵然艾默里克的身体依旧留存着强烈的不适感，但一旦坐在办公桌前拿起工作文书，他便会将所有多余的东西抛诸脑后，全身心的投入到工作中去。  
　　说实在的，阿道夫有时候对这一点还是有那么一点吃味的。他在露琪亚最后一个走到门边时从会议厅的角落阴影里站起来叫住了她，将手里的一份会议记录——包括一些他自己的见解——交到这位副官手中，男性精灵修长的身躯站在她与艾默里克之间，用看似随意的晃动将她投向上司的目光遮了个严严实实。  
　　“议长阁下的伤还没好透……作为刚刚复工的工作强度来讲有点大了。”  
　　精灵脸上露出几乎可以以假乱真的忧虑表情来，表现的像个认真担忧友人的绅士。  
　　“工作要紧，您先去忙吧，等议长阁下休息好，我会负责将他安全送回去的。”  
　　年轻的女副官手头的确积压了很多工作，于是她只是犹豫了一秒钟，便相信了对方，露琪亚把手里的资料收拢了一下夹到腋下，给了光之战士一个标准的军礼。  
　　“那么拜托您了，英雄阁下。”  
　　阿道夫站在原地，直到她的身影消失在楼梯的拐角，才抬手关上了会议室唯一的大门并拉上了门栓回转身子向坐在首位的黑发精灵走去——他现下已经全然不是几分钟之前那个智慧冷静的议会长了，艾默里克向后靠在椅子的靠背上，目光迷离面色潮红，两手搭在大腿面上，手指神经质般的滑向两腿之间又闪电般的收回，他感觉到光的身影笼罩了自己，于是抬起头来用湿漉漉的——如同无辜遭到伤害的小羊羔一般的眼神看过来，一瞬间便让阿道夫的呼吸粗重了一倍。他做了几个批次的深呼吸才压下想要直接把对方摁倒肏哭的冲动，让面上的表情依旧维持在冷漠的界限上。  
　　“你想要什么，艾默里克？”  
　　这话显然触碰了对方的某个界限，艾默里克那因为被松懈下来时疯狂反弹过来的情欲瞬间击溃理智而变得一片迷茫的蓝色瞳仁里闪过显而易见的痛苦与挣扎，他下意识的想要逃避这个问题，伸出手来去捉阿道夫的衣角，但精灵不为所动——他甚至向后退了一步，让艾默里克的手落了个空，但在下一秒光的眼神就又软了下来，他在恋人的额头上落下一个滚烫的亲吻，连带着再开口时的语调都柔和了不少。  
　　“那没什么羞耻的，艾默里克。”  
　　光之战士把亲吻继续落在他的眉心，鼻梁与脸颊上，最后在湿润的唇瓣上重重吸允。  
　　“不过是恋人之间的你情我愿互相满足的情趣，它不会影响你的工作——你刚证明了这一点；我也不会伤害你——我立过誓要永远保护你。”  
　　黑发精灵湛蓝色的眼瞳中开始浮现出挣扎，他被情欲侵占了大半的脑袋里难以思考更加复杂的逻辑，只能顺着对方的话语去思考关于正确性的问题——那显然是正确的。阿道夫捕捉到了对方短暂动摇的瞬间，侧过头来轻咬他的耳尖。  
　　“所以你想要我做什么，艾默里克？”  
　　艾默里克紧闭的嘴唇张开了一点，他喏喏的吐出了一点毫无意义的字音，阿道夫颇具耐心的等待着，直到听到自己想听到的内容。  
　　“束缚我。”那声音如此之小，若不是将耳朵贴近甚至难以听到。“把我锁在你身边，阿道夫。”


End file.
